Sword art online: The story of Kurisu
by Slaxxer4890
Summary: My new OC for Sword art online. This OC will have a different linear path than Kirito. Please favorite and follow!


Sword art online:The story of Kurisu

Authors note: lately, I've been hooked on the anime Sword art online,or Sao. Shockingly, I found myself thinking about how I would react if I was in Kirito's position. The more I thought, the more it led to this story. However, instead of replacing Kirito with my OC, Instead, I just added the OC to the story. So, without further ado, here's the story of my new OC, Kurisu!(my name in Japanese)

~Slaxxer4890

Chapter 1: No way out

I couldn't believe I was about to play the game on launch day! What a thought. Im one of 10,000. I couldn't wrap my head around it. It was something that I haven't done before. It was already 12:57, so I put on my headset, and waited what seemed like 10 hours. The screen flashed 1:00 pm. It was time. "link START!" what followed was an easy calibration test. After that I logged in, and I was blinded by a bright light. I slowly opened my eyes. A large crowd was around me, screaming in joy. It felt like a Justin Bieber concert. Then I turned left, and I saw someone quite taller than me. "Could that be...Hey Nate! Over here!" Nate turned to his right, and saw a smaller, familiar looking person. "Is that you, Kurisu?" I smiled. "Of course! Who did you think it was?" Nate wasn't the kind of person to waste time. "Dude, lets go train already! I dont wanna sit here all day!" I realized he had a point. It would be smart to train while everyone was still in awe. "Whatever, ill pull up my map." I found the nearest training area, and we headed out, leaving behind the thousands of other players. I slapped Nate on the back. "What was that for?" Nate put on a sour look. "Bro, chill out. Just testing the hit detection." Nate wasn't amused, and didn't talk until we arrived at the field. At the field, there was a practice area with targets, and a separate area with Cow-like animals. I presumed they where for experience. "We should go to the targets first. Get to know our swords". I took out my sword, and found that it was a double edged, 1 handed sword. It looked pretty good for a starter sword, but I wasn't satisfied, because the sword was strait, with no curve on the blade. I couldn't of done anything about it, so it was better to just get used to it then complain about it. After a few swings, I started to develop some skills with it, and moved on to the cow like animals for moving targets. It was easy, so I tried different ways to strike so I could have multiple skills with more I swung, the more addicting it became. Time flew fast, and it was soon 6:00 pm. A bell rang of in the distance. Suddenly, I was teleported back to the spawn. This didn't feel right. I haven't used any crystals,nor have I bought anything. I looked to my left and right, only to find more confused people,talking about a bug in the game. Then they looked at the sky. My curiosity led me to doing the same. A red hexagon reading "error" was floating in air. Then suddenly, more and more appeared! It was like a stampede! I didn't take long for the whole sky to be filled with red Error signs. I was confused,curious,and a bit worried. Then blood gushed out from the error signs, forming a body. This looked like a horror story! The body started to speak. "hello, and welcome to sword art online. I am the creator of this world, and it has officially began. Some of you have been reporting a bug about the menu. A missing log out button." I checked my menu. It was missing! This must be the bug everyone's talking about!"I can assure you, this is not a bug. This is how Sao is meant to be played. You cannot log out. Also, if you die in this world, your brain will be destroyed." a huge gasp went across the crowd. This is when I got really concerned if this was a joke, or If it was the truth. "also, If someone from the outside world tries to remove the nerve gear, your brain will also be destroyed. The only way to log out, is to beat the game, by going through all 100 floors. As you can see, the news as been covering this 24/7. Since the launch, over 200 players have been eliminated, thanks to outside forces. I hope this comforts you on your journey. I have placed a special item in tour inventory. Please, take a look." a mirror? I pulled out the item, then everyone's avatar changed to their real life faces. "good luck." The big figure vanished, as did the error signs. There was a silence in the crowd. Then, a LOUD burst of outrage from the players! This worried me alot. All 100 floors? That's IMPOSSIBLE! I ran frantically out of the crowd into an alley way. I didn't know what to think. How am I going to get out of here? There's no way I can finish the game! Im trapped inside.

Authors ending note: I can already feel the hype for finishing this story! Admittedly, I did rush through this chapter. Tell me what you guys think, by commenting bellow! If you like this story, favorite and follow it, to receive new chapters as they come out! I also have more stories on my account. Feel free to check them out. Until next time, this is Slaxxer! Signing off.

~Slaxxer4890


End file.
